


Prompt 14 - Mother Hen

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Prompt 14 - Mother Hen

"Don't be such an infant," Peter grumped. "Let me help!"

"I can do it!" Stiles retorted.

"Stiles!"

Stiles sighed. "Oh, all right!" He dropped the spoon he was awkwardly holding, trying to feed himself. Poorly. 

"You should be fine in a couple days," Peter soothed.

"Having two bad wrists sucks!" Stiles complained.

Peter slid in closer and scooped up some stew to feed to Stiles. 

"'S good," Stiles mumbled through his mouthful.

"Derek made it," Peter said. "It's venison, so your dad can have it, too."

"Good Alpha, feeding his pack!" Stiles grinned.

"What about me?"

"Best boyfriend, feeding me!"


End file.
